Various kinds of apparatus and instruments provided to movable bodies, such as ships, output various alarm information as needed. Recently, alarm devices that handle this kind of alarm information collectively have been utilized. For example, alarm devices for ships are installed in bridges of the ships and receive the alarm information from various kinds of apparatus and instruments. When the alarm device receives the alarm information from the apparatuses and instruments, they inform people on board with visual and aural signals.
Various standards are determined for alarm devices for ships. In a resolution (hereinafter, simply be referred to as the standard) passed by MSC (Maritime Safety Committee) of IMO (International Maritime Organization) given in Non-patent Documents 1 and 2 for example, a detailed procedure for alarm devices to inform with visual and aural signals according to the importance (priority) of the alarm issued and a status thereof is requested. Many of the ship alarm devices nowadays are configured to match this standard.